Falling sun, Rising Moon
by Vampwolf2100
Summary: Seven years after Nessie's birth, Nessie's power and is growing stronger. Now, not only can she show other people things in their minds, but now she can control their thoughts and feeling too. Renesmee's gift is growing out of hand, can she control it?


_**'Seven years after Renesmee's birth, Renesmee's power is growing stronger and stronger each day. Now, not only can she show other people things in their minds, but now she can control their thoughts and feeling too. Renesmee's power is growing out of hand, and so is her easily tipped temper. Can she control it? Can her family trust her to make the right choices, or will it lead the devastation of her and her family?'**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight!_**

Chapter 1 "Temper, Temper"

_**Bella's POV:**_

We were running in the woods. Well, running would be an understatement. We were flying, racing, bursting away like rockets set on full power. But then again, not a single movement or not a single object missed us. We were aware. We were vampires after all. I and Edward sprang across to the north, while Emmet, Jasper and Rose turned east to face the moon. Alice was home with Renesmee, and Carlisle and Esme were somewhere outside the country.

The wind was bursting across my face, pelting me continuous times. I was flying over ever rock and pebble, making my way through every gap and every tree, trying to keep my eyes (and my mind for a fact) focused on the deer running before us. It was not seconds after it began to spring that I and Edward has caught it in our hands, as it desperately tried to escape. I lunged at its neck, and in less than two seconds, the deer fell to the ground, cold and rocklike. Dead.

I smiled at Edward, but it wasn't long until I looked at his face. It was frozen; like someone had showed him something so brutal and so disguising in just this instant. His eyes were unfocused, and he stared into the distance at a tree. Suddenly his fists clenched together, and his eyes returned to their golden color. He looked at me, uncomfortable, and then suddenly I saw it in his eyes, fear; fear and anger.

"Edward," I began to say as I stood up and walked towards him, leaving the dead carcass behind me. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked again, putting my cold hand against his cold cheek.

"Renesmee, Alice, we must go back home, now!" he yelled as he held my hand and began for the house. I did not pull back, for when Edward sensed danger, he was most probably right.

"Edward, what did Alice show you?" I asked, tensing up. He didn't look at me.

"Renesmee's in danger!" he yelled, and at that I began bolting through the trees, forgetting the dead dear I had just killed with my cold bare hands. We were not too far from home, a mile if not took us less than two minutes to reach home, and as our feet landed on the meadow in front of the house, Edward had already went inside the house, and I was right behind him.

"Renesmee, Alice!" He yelled as he entered the house, but he took no step further. I was about to walk into the living room when his stone cold hand held me back by my arm. "If I told you to stay here and not move, would you?" He sounded a bit calmer, but his voice was husky and stone cold like his skin. He did not wait for me to answer, but bolted through the living room and up the stairs. I followed. There was no way he's keeping me here, while my baby was in danger. Alice was waiting for us at the top of the stairs, and her face looked sad and shocked.

"Alice where is she, is she alright?" I asked quickly before Edward could ask the same question. Alice looked confused. She wasn't looked at me, not at Edward, but at the door to Renesmee's room. She raised her finger and gestured to it, shaking and gulping. She was trying to asses something in her head. I saw it in her eyes, the way they widened and closed repeatedly. Her hand had a little bruise on it, i stared at it for moment, then back at Edward. He paid no attention to me.

"Th…There. She's in there," Alice whimpered, ignoring my second question. But then she bolted down the stairs and in an instant ran outside to the woods. I took no chance to wait and ask Edward. He had run to the door and pushed it open with both hands. Renesmee was sitting on her bed, which seemed messy and uneven, her face in the palm of her hands. Her head lifted slightly as she saw us, then her fell back in her hands and she let a short sigh.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what have you done?" Edward's voice sprang out around the room. And it was at that that I looked around at the room. It was wrecked. The desk that once stood on all four legs was smashed and broken; thrown onto the ground and into a million pieces. The closet that once stood at the corner was all the way across the room, smashed and broken. The doors were smashed into pieces and the back was gone, not there, not anywhere in the room. The walls were scraped and the windows were broken. And in the middle of all this mayhem two short little dresses were ripped and shredded into pieces. The only unharmed thing in the room was Renesmee. The room was a mess.

My jaw dropped and I took a few small steps into the room. I looked at her. But I couldn't help feel guilt and sadness swell up in her throat. Renesmee lifted her head towards me and her breathing almost stopped.

Renesmee's eyes swelled up with tears, and her hands crumbled down to scrape her nails on what's left of the bed she was sitting on. Edward took a step forward. His eyes were raged and angry, then at the slightest two words, his face softened and the grimace on his lips was wiped.

"I'm sorry,"

* * *

_**Renesmee's POV**_

I could feel my heart thump angrily against my chest. I could feel the burn in my throat, the tears in my eyes, and the cry at the tip of my tongue. I had no idea what had happened to me. I was just too mad. I didn't know what ticked me off like that. The last thing I remember was me and Alice arguing about what dress I should wear at the party I was supposed to go to tomorrow. Then she said something about Jake and I just lost it.

"Mom, dad…" I began as I took a deep breath. Both were still for a moment. I looked at dad for a second. I saw the look in his eyes, he was trying to read my mind, but I was blocking him away. I just almost killed Alice and here I am blocking the last bit of sanity from my father. "I don't know what happened, I just… I don't know… I got angry at Alice… I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't know what I was doing," I went on blabbing without taking a second thought of what I was saying. The words seemed to slip out of my mouth so fast that I wasn't sure I was making any sense while talking.

"Nessie," Edward said in a stern voice, "Can you explain this a bit more specifically, what caused you to get angry at Alice?" I opened my mouth to speak, and then shut it. I didn't know. I looked around at the mayhem I had done in my room. And then at my parent's shocked faces.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry… I can't explain it, I don't know what happened, it just happened too quickly." I said as I held back the tears in my eyes. Suddenly mom's face softened, and she walked to sit beside me on whatever was left of the bed I sat on. She looked into my eyes, and put her arms around me. But before she could say a thing, I heard the downstairs door close and open suddenly, and in a flash Jasper was standing in the doorway, and behind him stood Alice, looking ashamed.

"Edward, Bella… we need to talk, about Renesmee, Renesmee you stay here," he said in his amazing voice. I nodded, but I was so intrigued to know what had happened to cause me so much…hate, anger, and so much weakness at controlling myself?

Mom and dad got up and walked to the door, and the three of them skidded downstairs. Alice was left, standing there. I had to apologize. But I was not sure what to say.

"Alice…" I began, but she raised her hand to shut me up. She gave a slight smile, ignoring my astonished gaze.

"It's okay Renesmee, it wasn't your fault…" she chirped in her bird like voice as she slowly walked next to me and put her cold hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's help you clean up." Oh, sweet Alice, how generous can you be? After all I had put you through, after I almost attacked you. I shivered at the memory, and then at the thought that I might have lost Alice forever. And I might have become a monster. As Alice got up, I stood up quickly and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered through my tears.

**Tell Me what you think! Review please! Sorry if it kinda sucks this is my first fanfic! Thank you!**

**Sorry if it's a bit short...**


End file.
